It's Always Been For You
by plasticineking
Summary: Chris and Shaz, fluff drabble. I found it had to write Chris/Shaz. It's sweet though. ONE SHOT. Un-beta'd.


_Title: It's Always Been For You  
Author: Hollie aka AshtrayHeart-x  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ashes to Ashes! ): sadly.  
Pairing: Chris/Shaz  
Rating: K  
Summary: Chris remembers, but it's easier in his head… (crap summary, hehe.) I'm un-beta'd and it's pure fluff. No worries. Enjoy, I love you. Hollie x ONE-SHOT.  
_**  
It's Always Been For You  
**Chris remembers the first day he saw Sharon Granger. He remembers walking through the door and her completely ignoring him, but when she finally looked at him and shyly grinned, he was hooked. He couldn't explain the feeling he had because he didn't have anything to compare it to, but if he could have picked one feeling he would say he fell in love straight away. That smile. One little thing, that he noticed she did to a lot of other people, managed to make him feel like the most special person in the room. Until Ray pushed him for standing still too long, landing straight on his face managing to get everyone in CID laughing, when he looked up she was gone and he was sure, that she might not have existed at all.

That was until dinner that day, Gene had announced to his new team they were going to a 'Crappy Italians for beer.' He walked down those steep steps and peering shyly through noticed her again. Sitting at the bar, with a small glass of wine, alone. As if a sudden burst of confidence he went over and asked her name her reply. 'WPC Sharon Granger, but call me Shaz.' Then she smiled again, and from that moment on, he was unofficially taken. Girls were attractive to him, he'd join in with Ray if he'd make sexist jokes and he managed to somehow, unknown to him hook Shaz. He wanted to say he loved her on their first date, and their second and so on but he never wanted to seem like any less of a man than Ray. Without knowing he began to change, it was a slow process that he still today is going through. Then Detective Inspector Alex Drake joined the force, he noticed Shaz seem to look up to her. He didn't understand, she was 'only a bird'. This earned his first argument with Shaz. Then he realized, she had someone to look up to. So he respected Alex, because Shaz did.

Shaz was beautiful, every day. No matter what they were doing, he'd find himself thinking about how beautiful she is. He'd never tell any of the boys that though, not back then. They'd all call him a poof, and make him feel bad so much that he'd take it out on Shaz. He didn't want that, so he kept quiet. Though he told her every chance he got. He realized he'd do anything for her, simply because it was her. Wearing make-up, going to 'New Romantic' shows, highlighting his hair. Anything she asked, as long as she wouldn't leave him. Ever. Until he came close, he remembers her being so pale, so small. She was dead in his arms. He didn't know how to feel, but he hated it. Then, Alex brought her back, and he knew he had a new found respect for her, that aching he had felt for such a brief moment completely emptied by the knowledge you couldn't get rid of his Shaz that quick. That was it, it struck him that he couldn't be without that smile, or that crap music or the make-up. He couldn't be without her. He thought for a while, what he was going to do to make sure she'd be his forever. Ask her to marry him. So, he did a bad thing with good intentions. The ring cost a bomb, but it was for her and he'd pay them back because she gotten the best and that's all that mattered.

Planning the wedding was almost like a nightmare, threats of more money being needed, money he didn't have, money he couldn't lend. He'd find it though, for her, because she said yes to marrying him and he was going to get through this with her on his arm. He always thought, until that morning. When the bad things he had done had all been found, he told the truth to Gene and saw him break infront of him. That was nothing compared to seeing her cry. Small tears. Her completely shattering before him, made him feel worse than he did when she'd been stabbed. He wanted to scream, hurt himself for hurting her, but he couldn't because he would be damned if he would give up that easily. She didn't turn her back on him, even though he was sure she would. He thought the wedding would be called off, but no. He knew now that she needed him as much as he needed her. Nothing mattered as long as he had Shaz to come home to. She's everything to him, since the first day, the first smile. He loved her more than he could possibly imagine and he needed her to know, everyday.

So now, as he sat down infront of the television, the test card blaring from the screen. Hours before the wedding, pen and paper in hand, he wondered how the hell he was going to put all that into words.


End file.
